


true love is magic

by youdidwinsodidi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: in which fai & kurogane fit all the definitions of true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea inspired by the video named "true love isn't easy" made by bnazf. it's based on the true love definitions for once upon a time.

 

_"Love is sacrifice."_

 

Kurogane has made sacrifices before in his life. Hell. He probably has made enough sacrifices for three lifetimes. Sacrifices, some of which he had chosen for, others that he had been forced to make.

Sacrifice. The act of giving something up for a better cause.

Kurogane doesn’t need an explanation of what a true sacrifice is. He’s reminded of his sacrifices each time he looks in the mirror, his eyes falling on a missing arm and a vampire scar that wouldn’t ever leave.

He’s reminded of his sacrifices each time he hears Fai’s light laugh beside him, blabbering away about _something_ that Kurogane just couldn’t keep his mind on. He’s distracted by the way the wind carries Fai’s light laugh away, a giggle finding its way to Kurogane’s senses. Soft golden locks creating a tickling sensation against his neck as Fai latches himself onto Kurogane’s arm. He’s reminded of his sacrifices each time he looks down, seeing a tiny smile on the blonde’s face, waiting for something. He had missed a question _again_ , hadn’t he?

His sacrifices always come with a price and he’s often enough reminded of those as well.  However, the price isn’t always necessarily a bad thing, was it? He mentally relives his sacrifices as he stares into a black sky, wondering about the past and the future. He relives them as his musing is interrupted by the sound of a door creaking, a tall blonde leaning softly against the doorframe, holding a bottle of sake in his hand, unspokenly offering. His sacrifices had tied both of them together in many ways. The friendship had been the price, although Kurogane can’t figure out whether it’s something he had to pay, or has gained instead.

Sacrifices are many things but they’re definitely something he would do over and over again. He know this because each time he’s reminded of them, and a soft laugh, giggle, smile finds it way towards him, he remembers what true strength is. It’s sacrifice, for those you love.

This is Kurogane’s story.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “So long as you live in the past - you’ll never find your future” _

 

Those words had cut through Fai’s defense as a sword, Kurogane had been able to tell. Avoiding the blonde’s eyes, well,  _ eye,  _  he had pushed away from him, exiting the room in a swift moment. He could feel the collision of Fai’s lithe body with the ground as he rested his own back against the wall next to the door. 

His words had been rough, but he knew they had to be said. He wasn’t taking any of Fai’s  _ Kurogane, you should have let me die  _ shit and wasn’t on letting him brood in his own misery. 

But Kurogane had known that it wasn’t that easy either. Fai didn’t necessarily want to find his future. The blonde was perfectly fine with living in the past because that’s where he wanted to be. And that’s something Kurogane understood. 

Kurogane wasn’t one to let go of his past so easily, nightmares haunting his nights, forcing him to relive the loss of his family. Imaginary flames that were so hot that felt like his skin was really burning. Screams that would haunt him during the day. Being taken in by Tomoyo, rebuilding  _ some sort  _ of family of his own. 

It never felt right, though. 

Kurogane always had one foot in the past and one foot out. 

He knew the door to the past slammed shut the moment he had grabbed the blonde, cradled him as blood ran from his one eye. Cradled the lifeless body in his arms, protecting  _ something _ . The door to the past definitely shot closed when he went against Fai’s will and saved him from the death. Sacrificing his own blood, freedom, to save  _ something. _

They weren’t a family. The connection between the four of them had felt as wrong as it had between Tomoyo and him. But goddamnit, they were  _ something  _ and that was enough for Kurogane. 

He would sacrifice what he could to keep  _ something _ safe. 


End file.
